


height doesn't matter unless a silver-headed makes it matter

by wolfro (grootbeer)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/wolfro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mana yang katanya bakal tumbuh tinggi, eh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	height doesn't matter unless a silver-headed makes it matter

**Author's Note:**

> oh hai hello sori nyampah lagi ehehe. serius kapal gintaka sepi dan yep im alone shipping these morons huhu /doamat
> 
> ini platonik tapi implisit humu (bcs mereka emg humu /caboked). banyak flaws dan sori kalo buat yang baca pasang tampang wtf eeew.
> 
> oh iya anggep aja ini buat ultahnya sugi (meskipun bukan). btw, happee (belated) birthdae, sugey!
> 
> gintama © sorachi hideaki

 

Takasugi Shinsuke bertemu Sakata Gintoki saat usianya belum genap dua digit. Tetapi, serius, ia sudah ingin membunuhnya meski mereka baru mengenal beberapa hari.

  
“Sori, tadi kau bilang namamu Takasugi? Pfft ..., kau bercanda dan itu lucu. Hahaha, astaga!” Gintoki tertawa sampai bulir air mata nyaris menetes macam orang kesetanan, padahal tidak ada yang tertawa. Takasugi bisa saja menendang bokongnya kalau ia tidak sedang di wilayah si bocah keriting perak itu.

  
“Ada yang salah dengan namaku, ugh, siapa namamu tadi? Kintoki. Yah, itu. Nama yang vulgar, duh.” Takasugi terkekeh sinis dan tampak jelas ia puas setelah membalas perkataan bocah _dojo_ itu.

  
Gintoki berhenti tertawa, memasukkan ujung jarinya ke lubang hidung. “ _Gin_ toki. Namaku Gintoki.” Ia membuang hasil galian di dalam hidungnya. “Ah, iya, tidak ada yang salah dengan namamu, sih. Tapi, serius, Takasugi berarti tinggi sementara kau ceb—“

  
“Siapa yang kau sebut cebol, berengsek?!” Emosi Takasugi sedikit terusik sampai ranting kayu yang ia tidak sengaja injak patah. “lihat saja satu atau dua tahun lagi tinggiku bakal melampaui kepalamu!”

  
“Pfft ... ‘tinggiku bakal melebihi kepalamu’, katanya? Hei, lihat siapa yang berbicara? Kakimu kecil begitu, bagaimana mau tumbuh tinggi? Ingat, kemarin kau kalah melawanku karena langkahmu terlalu pendek, _dojo-yaburi-san_. Hahahah—aww!“

  
Takasugi mencium pantatnya dengan kaki dan berhasil membuat Gintoki tersungkur di tanah.

  
_See_? Takasugi tidak bercanda soal ingin membunuhnya.

 

* * *

 

 

Mereka ikut perang melawan alien yang menginvasi Jepang saat umur mereka enambelas tahun dan untuk pertama kalinya Takasugi mau bekerja sama dengan Gintoki untuk melindungi _Sensei_. Sejujurnya, Takasugi bisa mengurangi rasa benci terhadap lelaki bertampang malas sialan itu. Tetapi, astaga, Gintoki sepertinya diciptakan untuk merusak _mood_ nya dengan menyingung soal tinggi badan.

  
“Hee ..., mana yang katanya bakal melebihi kepalaku? Lihat, selisih tinggiku dengan si _bonbon_ tukang marah ini malah semakin menjauh!”

  
“Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan sampai saat tinggiku melampauimu, awas saja kau menangis!”

  
Gintoki mengancungkan jari tengahnya dan melanjutkan meneguk pokari hingga habis.

  
Oh, ingatkan Takasugi untuk mengasah _katana_ dan menghunuskannya pada bocah berambut keriting itu.

 

* * *

 

Takasugi dan Gintoki berbaikan di usia duapuluh enam tahun setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya mereka bermusuhan. Yah, karena masalah yang terlalu rumit untuk diceritakan dan terlalu pahit untuk diingat.

  
Untuk merayakan dua orang tidak berguna ini baikan dan kembalinya mereka ke Bumi, Joui 4—kumpulan empat lelaki dungu dan brengsek—mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan di pub yang dulu jadi tempat langganan mereka. Terima kasih untuk duo idiot Sakamoto Tatsuma dan Katsura Kotaro yang memaksa Takasugi dan Gintoki ikut serta.

  
Ah, sebenarnya, Takasugi merasa canggung minum bersama Gintoki—serius, siapa yang tidak canggung bertemu dengan teman yang pernah jadi mantan teman setelah bermusuhan selama sepuluh tahun?!—tapi, apa boleh buat. Sakamoto dan Katsura menculiknya dan tidak membiarkannya melarikan diri sedikitpun.

  
Takasugi dan Gintoki yang duduk berdampingan, dengan berusaha mengabaikan rasa cangung satu sama lain, meneguk beberapa gelas alkohol. Dan, yah, mereka berdua termasuk manusia bertoleransi rendah terhadap kadar alkohol. Maka—

  
“ _Hik_ —mimpi apa aku— _hik_ —semalam bisa minum bersama dengan— _hik_ —si cebol tengik ini— _hik_?” Gintoki, dengan pipi yang memerah, menggerutu dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

  
Suara pantat botol beradu dengan permukaan meja terdengar. “Haaah? Siapa— _hik_ —yang kausebut cebol— _hik_ , sialan?!”

  
“Kau, bego— _hik_ ,” Gintoki meneguk alkoholnya lagi. “Siapa yang— _hik_ —katanya bakal tumbuh— _hik_ —tinggi, eh?”

  
“Keriting jelek— _hik_ —seperti kau seharusnya mati— _hik_ —dan jadi bangkai di neraka sanaaaaa!!!” Takasugi nyaris menghantam Gintoki dengan botol kaca kalau saja Sakamoto tidak menahannya.

Ya, ya, saat itu juga Takasugi menyesal tidak berhasil menghabisinya.

 

* * *

 

 

Ketika umur tujuhpuluh delapan tahun, Gintoki menemani cucunya yang bermain mobil-mobilan di teras rumah. Sambil susah payah mengunyah kacang, Gintoki berceletuk, “Hei, bocah ingusan, rajin-rajinlah meminum susu supaya tinggi, jangan seperti kakek-kakek di sebelah!”

  
Kepala Gintoki mendapat hantaman manis dari gulungan koran yang dipukul Takasugi, membuat Gintoki tersedak kacangnya dan Takasugi tersenyum puas.

  
“Jangan dengar omongan kakekmu yang tolol, bocah. Laki-laki tidak minum susu!”

  
“Itu karena kau homo, pendek! Mana ada laki-laki seusia kita belum minum su—aw!”

  
Takasugi memukul-mukul Gintoki dengan tongkat bantu jalannya. Ah, sampai sekarang Takasugi berdoa semoga Gintoki yang dicabut nyawanya duluan.

 

 


End file.
